


"I am not hiding, I am working"

by softballfaz24



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softballfaz24/pseuds/softballfaz24
Summary: Beatrice has fallen for her best friend. But she is so scared that Ava doesn't like her in the same way that She does.OrInstead of dealing with her feelings she goes and hides from them.(Can't write summaries)
Relationships: Shotgun Mary/Shannon Masters, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	"I am not hiding, I am working"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Okay_and_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okay_and_Forever/gifts).



> This fic was supposed to be a birthday gift for a friend but with the stress of school and my mental health clawing their way in my headspace, I couldn't. But now that I can breathe, I decide to get this out just for them. Happy belated birthday. I hope you like it.

Beatrice was in the gym with Lilith and Shannon. She meets Shannon and Lilith on the fencing team for the school. They were training. Shannon and Lilith were on the mat practice and Beatrice was taking a break on the sidelines. She lets her eyes travel around the gym when her eyes land on a familiar someone. She saw Ava was with Shannon's girlfriend, Mary, and was lifting weights. The day that the two met Ava told her that she got a scholarship as well but for women's football.

Ava was just in a sports bra and leggings. She was laying on her back and lifting the weight above her head. Beatrice watches as her muscles flex as she lifts up the bar. Beatrice was lost in her own world that she didn't see that Shannon and Lilith were done with their rounds. They were calling her name and didn't get a response. So Shannon just pokes her with the end of the sword. This causes Beatrice to fall backward and onto the floor. 

"Bea we were calling your name didn't you hear us." Lilith was looking down at the woman on the floor. Beatrice stands up and moves to grab her equipment and turns to Shannon and Lilith.

"I am going back to the dorms to shower and heading to the library to do some work" Beatrice didn't wait for a response and left. Shannon and Lilith just watched as the younger woman made a quick exit of the gym. Shannon releases a sign and pulls out her phone. After a couple of rings, someone picks it up. 

"Hello." 

"Hi babe, Where are you?” 

“I am at the gym training baby H.” Shannon nods 

“Okay, Can you meet me at Bea’s and Camila’s dorm room?” 

“Is everything alright” There was worried in Mary’s voice 

“Yes, everything is fine. Just trusted Okay.” The phone line was silent for a couple of seconds. 

"Okay, I will meet you there. Love you." Shannon heard Mary said. 

“I love you too.” Shannon quickly packed her bag and walked out the door with Lilith to her car. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mary hung up the phone and turned to Ava. "Baby H, I have business to attend to so I need to leave but rain check on training." 

"Oh yeah, you do." Ava receives a punch to the shoulder. "Ow okay, sure just text me when you are free." Ava gave Mary a side hug because she was all sweaty and if she attempted to pull Mary into a full hug she would get knocked on her ass by her. 

Once she put all of the equipment that she borrowed from the gym away. She decided she would go for a run instead. As she was making her way to the track she received a text from Beatrice asking if was doing anything. 

Bea: Hey Ava, are you doing anything important.

Ava: Nope, Mary just left and had to do “something” most likely to meet up with Shannon and she said I wasn’t serious about training. So I decided that I might get a couple of laps in today. 

Bea: Cool. 

Ava stopped walking and looked down at the text. “Cool.” That doesn’t sound like the Bea she knows. So she turns on locating my friend app on her phone and turns around to go find her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of months ago 

Beatrice was on her way to her lecture hall. She was 30 minutes early but she wasn't paying attention and someone ran into her. Both of them fell to the ground and paper was knocked out of her hands. The woman that knocked her to the ground got up and quickly helped Beatrice pick up her papers and items. 

"Shit I am so sorry I was running to class and I didn't see you." When Beatrice looked up from the ground her face was inches away from the woman's face. A blush crept up on her neck and turned back to the ground to finish picking up the rest of the papers trying to get her heart beat down. "Wow I must be an idiot, how can I miss a pretty face like yours." The line caused Beatrice's face to heat up even more and her heat to start beating faster. Both women stand up from the ground 

"Thank you it was an accident. but if you don't mind, I have to get to class as well in Areala hall." The woman's eyes lit up and spoke up 

"That is where I am going right now. Mind if I walk you? By the way, I am Ava." She stuck out her hand. Beatrice grabbed it and shook it.

"Beatrice." She let go of Ava's hand and started to walk with her. They started to talk about how they were excited to start their first day of college. Beatrice didn’t know why it but sadly came to an end when they were outside of Beatrice's lecture hall.

"It was nice talking to you but this is my stop." Beatrice told Ava. 

"It was nice to meat you." Beatrice just smiled at the pun. She was surprised to get a hug from the shorter woman. She didn't understand how this woman was able to make her feel safe and welcome. When she pulled back from the hug, Ava just gave her a goofy smile and turned and walked away from her. Beatrice turned to open the door to the lecture hall, hearing her name being shouted from afar. She turned to see that Ava was in front of her panting. 

"I know that this is very weird of me to ask this but I would like to hang out more in the future. So I was wondering if I can get your number so we can keep in touch." Beatrice just nodded and they exchanged numbers and have been talking ever since that day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bea and Camila are roommates and the three of them were waiting in the car for a text from the shorter girl to see when Bea was leaving for the library. When they saw Beatrice get into the car and drove off they made their way up to Camila's dorm. Shannon, Lilith, and Mary show up at Camila's room and before one of them could knock on the door open. Camila was standing in the doorway. She waved them in, Shannon and Mary sat on one bed and Camila and Lilith were on the other one. It was quiet for a couple of minutes until Mary broke the silence 

"Okay, we need to find a way to get these two to stop fucking walking on eggshells around each other." The other three women let out a chorus of language before continuing. 

"What if we just send her a text saying that we are meeting at the library for a study group and just send her to the spot in the back that no one goes to but Bea." All heads turn to Camila. "What. Is it something that I say?" They all look at each other. 

"Ava doesn't go to the library unless it’s for food.” Shannon said to the group and they all agree. "What if we find a way to make Beatrice come out of the library." 

"She wouldn't leave unless she was kicked out or the building was on fire." 

“We might be here for a while, Let’s order something to eat and we can continue,” Lilith said and all agreed. 

2o minutes later, they were eating takeout that they had ordered about an hour ago. They couldn’t think of anything, so they decided to call it a night and head back. Shannon and Mary got up and hugged everyone goodbye and left the dorm. Beatrice wasn’t the only one walking around on eggshells for someone. 

"So how you and Lou are doing." Lilith asked Camila. Beatrice wasn’t the only one walking around on eggshells for someone. Lilith also has been dealing with a crush of her own as well; she has been friends with the shorter woman since their childhood but ever since that day in high school it changed Lilith's point of view on Camila. After that day she has been too scared to ask the shorter woman out. On the same day that Lilith was going to ask Camila out, Camila introduced Lou, the captain of the hockey team, as her girlfriend to the group and it hurt Lilith that she closed herself off from the group for a couple of months.

"We broke up a couple of months ago." Camila looked out the window. “I thought she was the one until I found her on a date with some other girl at the place I work. Lily, the place I work.” The shorter woman was also in tears, so Lilith went into her space and gave her a hug. Camila buried her head in her chest and started to cry. For the next hour, Lilith comforts the curly hair woman. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On The Other Side of town 

Beatrice was doing her work until she heard a noise. She looked up from her books and saw nothing. She thinks it is probably a couple of people coming over here to make out or something. When she got halfway down the page she felt someone looking at her she looked up to see that Ava Silva was looking at her. Beatrice looked down back at her books trying to hide the blush forming on her face.

"Hey Bea, Are you okay?." the Football captain asked. 

The older woman cleared her throat and looked up at Ava. She was still in her white tank top and gray sweat pants from the train earlier. She closed her eyes to regain her thoughts.

"I am fine. Why do you think I was not.” She looked down at her papers, She couldn’t trust herself to look Ava in the eyes. 

"You texted cool to me. And That is very out of character for you.” Ava took a seat next to the raven-haired woman. 

"Uhm I just-, I didn’t mean to make you worry for me." She said as calm as she can with her heart going at many miles a minute. 

"That’s Okay. mind if I join you I have a quiz to study for." Ava gave her a smile and Beatrice thinks her heart is going to pound out of her chest.

"Yeah, sure I can use the company." Her brain was screaming at her to say no but her heart to lead on this one. And they sat in silence for the next three hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beatrice and Ava were still in the library working until Ava's stomach growled.

"I am sorry I forgot to eat lunch before I went to training." Ava just laughs and starts to put her books away. "Hey, Bea do you want to get dinner with me. I know that you must be hungry as well." 

"Like a date" Beatrice was surprised it left her mouth.

"No." Beatrice gave off a small frown. "Unless you want it to be." Ava gave her a cute smile that always made Beatrice blush.

"Yes," Ava raised an eyebrow. " Uh Yes to both." 

"Follow me, sweetheart." Ava just smiled and took her hand. 

~~~~ 

Both women head to the parking lot to Beatrice’s car. Once they got to the car, Ava walked to the driver's side and put her hand out. Beatrice looked at the open hand and looked back up to Ava. 

“Oh no Ava, I don’t trust you after the last time you were driving.” Ava just pouts at her. Beatrice thought it was cute and was trying so hard not to give in to her pout. Beatrice let out a sign and gave Ava the keys. 

“If you crash I swear to god, you are paying the bill.” Ava gave her a quick nod and hopped in the driver's seat. Beatrice makes her way to the passenger side and says a silent prayer that they don’t crash.

**Author's Note:**

> I am back????? Sorry I have not been posting in a while School got crazy but I am back now and can't wait to get back into writing for you guys again


End file.
